A label printer is a type of printer exclusively for label printing. For example, the label printer is configured to rotate a platen roller while a label continuous body wound in a roll shape is pinched at one end thereof between the platen roller and a thermal head, whereby feeding of the label continuous body is performed. During feeding of the label continuous body, the label printer is configured to print desired information on one or more labels of the label continuous body.
For example, Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-62597 discloses a label printer including a separator configured to separate each of labels from a label continuous body. A printer body of the label printer is provided with an opening and closing cover configured to open and close a supply part for supplying the label continuous body. A platen roller is rotatably supported by the tip of the opening and closing cover. A thermal head is mounted to the interior of the printer body, and is configured to face the platen roller when the opening and closing cover is set in a closed state. In a print processing, part of the label continuous body, released from the supply part built in the printer body, is fed while being pinched between the platen roller and the thermal head. During feeding of the label continuous body, the thermal head is configured to print desired information on each of the labels of the label continuous body.